Hermione & Ron: A Love Story
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: Hermione and Ron are at her house for a vacation and no parents are there due to emeregency reasons.....not good at summaries just read XD Rated m just in case but T may be able to read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione looked out the window as the snow fell heavilly on the ground and sighed and turned slolwy to Ronald who was looking out the window the same as her and sighed looking at the beautiful snowflakes fall to the Earth was like the heavens themselves had opened up and shone its beauty. A smile spread accross her face as she watched them. Ron was pretending not to notice how happy the snow made her but he did notice.

"It's so beautiful isnt it Ron?" She whispered in awe and he looked at her as though he hadnt heard. "What?" he asked looking at her with a look he hoped was convincing of confusion and she sighed.

"Nothing Ron never mind..." she whispered seemingly disapointed he never listened to her. For once Ron was staying at Hermione's muggle house (Arthur thought it would be good for him) for fun and it hadnt stopped snowing and Hermione's parents were stuck in an airport leaving the kids alone in the old house.

Hermione pulled her sweater sleeves down and shivered cold shuddering through her body as she looked out the window still sitting on the window sill.She got up and went to the kitchen slowly and Ron watched feeling bad

She grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the tap, and rubbed her forehead with her palm and sighed she was getting a headache again she could feel it. Ron who had followed her went to her slowly.

"Hermione?" he asked looking at her worried, "Are you ok?"

She looked down at the sink tears were forming in her eyes. "Im fine Ron!" she said and wiped her cheek as the tear fell and stayed turned away so he couldnt see her and sighed again pouring out the remainder of the water in her glass and turning around slolwy to look at him.

'I think I will just go to bed early tonight!" she whispered and began her way to her bedroom and knew it was rude to leave a guest out there but ROn looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ok hermione..." He said "Feel better soon..." she nodded and went in her room slowly and closed the door sitting down on her bed and layed down slowly holding her stomach as she felt a few cramps and sighed falling into her nightmares as darkness overcame her.

; 4 hours later

Hermione screamed and tossed and turned in bed sweat sticking her clothes to her body and she was tangled in her sheets and Ron woke with a starter hearing her moaning and screaming.and crying and worried got out of the bed and went to her room and knocked on the door slowly and still heard the crying and opened the door and slipped in. He walked to the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

"shh" "He whispered "Dont cry..."

"Ron?" she whispered in her sleep.

"yes im here..." He whispered and stroked her hair more trying to calm her down and she stopped whimpering and calmed down still asleep and he smiled kissing her cheek softly he stood and turned to walk away and she started to whimper again softly.

"Dont leave!" she whispered in her sleep and he walked back to her slowly and began to stroke her hair again and she went limp again and slept on and he sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair and smiling keeping her calm while she slept.

He slipped out early the next morning with a small smile going back to his bedroom in the house and she stirred as the sunlight came into her room shining down upon her the snow had stopped and it had started to rain and Hermione slipped out of bed to start another day not even aware Ron had been with her all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione slunked to her closet half asleep rubbing her eyes of all the sleep and sighed still feeling a little sick but went and threw open her closet anyway and began digging in there for clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater before changing and walking out of her room to hear the soft but obnoxious snoring of Ron and sighed going to the guest room and shaking him slowly and softly.

He awoke and looked at her sleepy still from being up all night taking care of her and blushed. "yea um huh?" was all he managed to get out as he looked at her eyes half closed and she giggled slightly.

"Honestly Ron you cant be that tired!" she said "its already noon!

He shrugged and laid back down "So...im Tired!" he grumbled and she sighed.

"Fine..." She said and stood walking back out of the room and out the door closing it slowly and walked to the living room pulling her sleeves down a bit and sighed sitting on the sofa Crookshanks jumping up next to her and she petted him absentmindly and curled up on the couch picking the book she was currently reading off the table and continued to read it.

She read about a chapter when she felt a headache begin that forced her to stop and she held her head slowly and waited for the pain to subside and it did eventually but it took a while. She wondered why she had gotten a headache off of a book she had never gotten one before off of a book and she sighed. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

She checked her watch 2:00 P.M. and she heard Ron get up and go to the bathroom before joining her on the couch where she sat and didnt notice his entrance till he already sat beside her on the couch.

"Good morning!" He greeted cheerilly and she grunted.

"Its afternoon Ronald!" she said in a snappy voice.

"Sorry miss.Grump!" He said laughing a little and she glared at him before standing and walking to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a doughnut and sat at the table and Ron watched her go like what did i do? on his face but he said nothing.

She felt sick and she didnt know why she felt this way Ron followed her to the kitchen eventually and looked at her and she looked back an expressionless stare on her face as he ruffled his hair.

"I-Im sorry!" He said and looked at her "I didnt mean to hurt you or upset you or well...whatever I did!" He said truthfully and her expression sofened and she shook her head sadly.

"No im the one that should be apologizing Ron I just dont feel well is all..." She said and looked down at her half eaten doughnut and took another small slow bite and he nodded slolwy.

"Well you dont eat much is that your problem?" he asked and she shook her head. No i dont think so!" She said and kept stareing at her doughnut and looked back up at him slolwy and sadly.

He went to her again and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug whicj she returned and sighed slowly and felt more pains go through her stomach and whimpered slightly and Ron looked at her and caught her as she half fell into him.

"Hermione!? Are you ok?" he asked frantically and felt her forehead for a tempature she was burning up.

"Y-Yes im fine!" She said and stood straight and said "I think i just need more rest!"

He nodded and helped her to her room and laid her on the bed her cat followed and curled up at the foot of the bed and Ron looked at her fear and worry etched into his features and he said "Do you want me to stay here?" She looked at him as if going over things in her mind before nodding slowly and he stroked her hair out of her face and nodded.

He watched her stroking her hair and soothed her whispering slow soothing words before she drifted into a slow but steady sleep and it wasnt long before he fell asleep beside her.


End file.
